There has been proposed an automatic faucet wherein a switch is operable to change the volume or temperature of the output water. A lamp is turned on and off so that a user may visually recognize the volume or temperature of water.
It is well known that a water purifier includes a purifying agent such as an activated carbon to purify tap water. The water purifier typically includes a changeover valve operable to selectively discharge tap water and purified water. A lamp is turned on when the changeover valve is operated to provide purified water. A sensor (for example, conductance meter) is provided to detect the quality of purified water, and a warning lamp is turned on when the quality of the purified water deteriorates. A similar warning lamp is turned on when the volume of water flowing through the purifying agent exceeds a predetermined level.
Those lamps are often placed in a control box which is separated from a water faucet. In some case, the lamps are mounted to a faucet, but to the upper portion of the faucet, so that water hardly splashes the lamps. A disadvantage with this arrangement is that the user can not easily view the lamps.